Cainhurst
History Long forgotten by the Old World, Cainhurst and its populous rotted away by disease and decay. Now only the Castle of Cainhurst remains; populated by the Partisans who serve a prince of the Old World. '' Cainhurst was once a city of decadence; allure and enlightenment. Or, that was what the city expressed. Various documents scattered across the moss-painted cobbles and libraries tell of a people who were sent here originally as exiles. However the travelers may have begun to truly adapt to their surroundings. ''"He may have blessed our ancestors, however our monuments grow in steady number. Soon we will be able to expand! Once that, we will become a Kingdom!" - excerpt from an unknown diary. These old texts refer to their "golden age" as bright, exposing enlightenment and possible divinity graced by God. Almost fifty years spent crafting and molding such a city, however within only another twenty, the texts would forget to date. Some even began to overlap others. However as incongruous as these parchments were, a familiar name populated almost every paper; King Henry. Most natives of the old world would never recognize the name Henry as their King, or any King of that matter. "I dare hope King Henry accepts my documents. The Kingdom would benefit from my knowledge." - excerpt from a burnt diary inside a home in Cainhurst. King Henry is told to be a just man who most likely ruled the city of Cainhurst. With his dialogues recorded terribly by scholars, not much is known beyond the clear admiration of King Henry. With each script digested by historians, Cainhurst was merely the hub of congregating towns which all were ruled by King Henry. Eventually however, these towns fell silent. The cause unknown and unexplored. Eventually however, the tale of this unknown Kingdom began to collapse. Horrific explanations plagued various scribbled document to incomprehensible levels of illiteracy. Silence filled a large gap of Cainhurst's life. Believed to be inhabited by nothing but the flora of the New World's life. Within time, Cainhurst fell apart. This malignant reformation of the Old World's monarchy collapsed. Almost every document consumed by time. Mighty monuments and buildings that once graced Cainhurst were now nothing but rubble. However with the fallen city, a portion remained; Cainhurst Castle. Cainhurst Castle's hollowed battlements would overlook the entry of Atter Bay, and while the ships; The Arbacy, For Providence, and The Glaucous ''floated soundly past the Cainhurst Castle, another vessel did not. A vessel of royalty known as ''The Sovereign had landed near the ancient city. This vessel harnessed incredibly valuable cargo; a monarch's prince who was to flee the Old World. This prince was guarded by royal guards of the old world who's appearance influenced the Partisans' attire. The royal guards numbering in only 30 along with 50 commoners and farmers, had landed along the shores of old Cainhurst. Once disembarking they began to slowly near the ruins of this ancient city and explore it. Eventually their expeditions led to a far easier area to regulate; guarded by an interior wall, thirty homes surround the battlements and eventually, a cobblestone path guided the wanderers to the Cainhurst Castle, where the prince would remain. With time, these royal soldiers would become the founders of the Partisans of Cainhurst. The City of Cainhurst would never be populated to its fullest, however the Partisans plan on restoring the once city into more than ruins. With their solidified position in the New World, these colonists would make contact with Hepshaw and become dotted on the nearly assumed limitless map.